


Undateable

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oneshot, Silly Boys, Summer, Sweaty Shiro, broganes, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Lance just wishes someone would date him. Shiro offers to do just that.





	Undateable

"AAUUGHHH!"

"What the hell was that?" Keith asked at the inhuman noise that had just come out of Lance's mouth.

"No one will date me!"

Lance dropped the hand that held his phone down to his side. He'd been talking to someone who he thought was interested in him. Turns out they weren't.

"It's not fair! Why won't anyone date me? What's wrong with me? Am I just undateable? I'm cool, right? And handsome? And funny? And I know how to treat someone right, right?"

"You're certainly... _Lance_."

"Thanks, Keith," Lance deadpanned. "Hunk, I'm good looking, right?"

"Yeah, Lance! I think you definitely have some attractive qualities! Ow!"

"Stop dragging _my_ boyfriend into _your_ weird problems," Keith said, rubbing Hunk's arm where he'd scolded him for complimenting Lance.

"He was _my_ best friend first, so shove off, Mullet."

The three boys were lazing around in the living room of their shared apartment. It was way too hot outside so no one wanted to do anything.

Just then, Keith's older brother Shiro, who was staying with them for the week while he was in town, walked inside from his afternoon jog. He was sweating profusely, both from running and from being out in the heat. He obviously hadn't taken into account how terrible of an idea that was.

Typically sweat was something Lance didn't want to get near. It was gross and unsanitary and sticky, all things Lance hated. But Shiro? Lance didn't hate Shiro. And Shiro made sweat look _good_. Lance had become only mildly obsessed with him since the first time Keith had shown him a picture of his family. And now he was here, sweating, panting, and looking way too attractive for someone who looked like they might be having a heat stroke.

"AAAUGH!" Lance said again, Shiro not helping with his current frustration.

"What...is going on?" Shiro said, breathless and now startled.

"Lance is being a baby," Keith replied.

"I am not!" Lance said indignantly. "Shiro! Do you think I'm attractive?"

"I- Uh- What? I-I mean..."

"You don't have to answer that. He's just being overdramatic."

"Shut up, Keith. This is important. It's a simple yes or no question." He looked back at Shiro. "Do you think I'm attractive?" Lance said, staring at the beautiful man by the door.

Said man was standing there, beads of sweat rolling down his neck into his shirt - not that Lance was staring - looking perplexed as to why he had just been dragged into the conversation. He shifted his feet and glanced to the floor before looking back up at Lance.

"...Yes."

"WHAT?" Keith asked incredulously as Hunk started laughing. "This is not happening."

Lance smirked and Shiro, bless his heart, would have probably blushed if his face wasn't already red from being outside.

"Thank you," Lance said sweetly. "But the real question is: if i'm actually attractive, then why won't anyone date me?!"

"Ugh." Keith rolled his eyes.

"I'll date you."

It was small and unexpected, and Lance had to replay it in his mind before he caught not only what was said, but who had said it. He looked over at Shiro, still standing there awkwardly, who was looking at him with a small smile.

"Are you serious?" Lance asked once he'd put it together that it was Shiro who had offered.

"Yes? I mean, we already established that I think you're attractive," he teased. "So why not?"

Lance's face turned bright red and a small squeak escaped his throat as his lips turned up into a smile. He nodded his head, the only thing he could do in that moment and Shiro laughed quietly, a friendly smirk appearing on his face. Keith was weirdly silent, probably in too much of a shock to object to what was happening.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and I'll be right back. And then we can figure out when and where, okay?"

"Okay!" Lance squeaked out as Shiro walked to the bathroom.

When it was just the three remaining boys, Keith turned to Lance and pointed at him, his eyes sending daggers into his face.

"You're not gonna fuck my brother."

"I'm gonna fuck your brother."

"He's probably going to fuck your brother, Keith."

Hunk held onto his boyfriend to restrain him from going over to kill Lance as he started laughing. Once Keith had accepted defeat, Lance winked at him, receiving a look of caution from Hunk.

He smiled to himself, thinking about the date he was going to have with Shiro. He could hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> *two weeks later*
> 
> Lance: "Hey Keith, I fucked your brother."
> 
> Keith: *screams and has to be held back by Hunk again*
> 
> LOL
> 
>  
> 
> as always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave a comment telling me what you liked or disliked, or if you have any requests because i sure as heck am having fun just writing as much as i can, so send me some ideas!! <3


End file.
